


Come For Me

by Sashataakheru



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Bondage, Collars, D/s, Domination, Dominatrix, Erotic Poetry, F/M, Femdom, Fingering, Held Down, Kissing, Leather, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Pegging, Poetry, Restraints, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Spooning, Strap-Ons, Submission, Teasing, Whips, Worship, floggers, kinky poetry, tied down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Sally thought it was time to remind Greg just who was in charge.





	Come For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, I'm not saying I've based Domme!Sally on her character, Slasher Morgan, from _Zapped_ , but I'm also not _not_ , saying that either.

He found her lying, eager, willing,  
On his bed in almost nothing,  
Come here, she was gesturing,  
Come here and play with me.  
  
He didn’t question how she’d entered,  
Didn’t care what else she wanted,  
Didn’t want to know, he reasoned,  
Because he was all too keen.  
  
Oh, God, she was wearing leather,  
Thigh boots too, he noticed, feathers,  
Draped across her shoulders, tethered,  
He knew just what this meant.  
  
Hands and knees were what she ordered,  
Naked then, he crawled towards her,  
Her boots now held him down, head forward,  
A whip caressed his back.  
  
She was so little yet commanding,  
The smallest dominatrix standing,  
On his back her boots demanding,  
Nothing more than his submission.  
  
A giant-slayer, small but mighty,  
She collared him right there so lightly,  
He bowed down to his Aphrodite,  
Giving worship to his goddess.  
  
There was nothing strange about this,  
He bowed to her, made her a gift,  
Of gentle touch and his sweet kiss,  
As she told him what to do.  
  
This had been her plan, you see,  
To tame this giant beautifully,  
To make him love her endlessly,  
And make him small at last.  
  
She made him bend, she made him kneel,  
She flogged him so he knew, with glee,  
That she owned him now completely,  
As she grasped his collar then.  
  
So carefully she bound his limbs  
She chained him tightly on a whim  
She made him kneel as she placed his  
Head between her eager legs.  
  
She lay back now in utter bliss,  
Her legs clamped round his head to kiss,  
To lick, to stroke, to never miss,  
One sweet moment of this.  
  
She did so love his skilful lips,  
The way his tongue would scratch her itch,  
He made her come, she got her fix,  
So many times, she felt so good.  
  
Her need for him did make her stop,  
She pushed him away, wanted his cock,  
But not just yet, she wished to top,  
Her submissive little giant.  
  
She bound him down onto the bed,  
Her cock prepared, it must be said,  
As she sank into him, twixt his legs,  
She pinned him down as well.  
  
She came so much, she loved this so,  
She loved to fuck him, loved to show,  
She could bring him down so low,  
As she owned him with her cock.  
  
And then when she had had her fill,  
And he was hard, needed his thrill,  
She turned him over, tied him still,  
She hungered for his cock.  
  
He might have groaned as she went down,  
Took all of him into her mouth,  
Sucked him so sweet, she went to town,  
To make him hard enough for her.  
  
She pushed him to his very limits,  
His cock was throbbing, she elicits,  
His obedience as she prohibits,  
Him from his pleasure, not just yet.  
  
Only when he was begging, desperate,  
Did she give in, she’d sorely tested,  
His resolve, he had been tempted,  
And now he was just right for her.  
  
She loved the way he fit inside her,  
Filled her up, she rode him, purred,  
She pinned him down, she did prefer,  
To have him lie beneath her still.  
  
She’d trained him now to wait for her,  
To hold back for her so she could endure,  
To make it last so long he knew her  
Pleasure would be worth the wait.  
  
When she had peaked, she gave command,  
She told him, come, he obeyed her demand,  
He held on no longer, and let pleasure stand,  
As she sat on him and drank it in.  
  
She was not done, she still had needs,  
She brought her cock back now to please,  
She stared him down, she fucked him, keen,  
To take more pleasure still from him.  
  
She loved this power she had over him,  
She loved to see him kneel so keen,  
He loved the way she fucked him clean,  
With her fine cock, she owned him.  
  
When she’d finally had her fill, she,  
Released him from his bonds so he,  
Could hold her tight, and kiss her, he,  
Could stroke her with his fingers.  
  
She made him lie between her legs,  
Made him lick her till she was wrecked,  
She wasn’t done, she needed his lips,  
To finish her off at last.  
  
And if, perhaps, while in the shower,  
She teased him still, she knelt and now,  
Took him once more into her mouth,  
To remind him he was hers.  
  
Tonight, he was just so aroused for her,  
She was able to ride him once more,  
She just couldn’t get enough of her,  
Most beautiful little giant.  
  
She fell asleep in his big arms,  
So much later once they were done,  
He kissed her sweet, and held her strong,  
Her gentle giant tamed once more.  
  



End file.
